


But I Miss You More Than I Did Yesterday

by writing2savelives



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hesitant Alien Era, Husbands, Kinky, M/M, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Touring, frnkieroandthecellabration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing2savelives/pseuds/writing2savelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been touring around Asia for Stomachaches and Gee really missed him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Miss You More Than I Did Yesterday

Gerard’s P.O.V.

It’s been five fucking weeks since I last saw Frank. Five weeks! He insisted that he didn’t need me to pick him up from the airport, saying that he had a lot of stuff and his chauffer would pick him up in a van so he could drop his music equipment at the studio. So, here I pace, shredding my nails, waiting for my very late love of my life. He was supposed to arrive 30 minutes ago. Fuck, what is taking him so long?  
I decide to call his chauffer even though they aren’t allowed to pick up while driving. Frank told me he turned his phone off because otherwise it would be roaming from Asia.   
After a couple rings it starts to go to voice mail. “Um… it’s Gerard, Frank’s, er, hus-.”  
“God dammit, Patrick, just pass it back to me, it’s Gee!” I hear Frank’s annoyed voice in the background of the car all the sudden.   
“Frankie?!” I shout.   
“Gee?!” He shouts back.  
I nearly cry with joy. “Frankie! Where are you?”  
“Calm down, baby. It’s okay.” Frank’s voice is soothing yet mysterious.  
“Where are you?” I demand.  
“Now, baby, why would I tell you that?” He voice is extremely dominant and seductive. The only problem is I can’t handle it right now; I just need to know where he is.   
“Please, just tell me where you are. I miss you!” I sound weak and pathetic, just adding to his power.  
“Just sit tight. I’ll see you soon. Bye baby.”   
“No!” I franticly shout, but I hear the line go dead. Ugh! Collapsing back into our expensive couch I try to reign in my tears. They are flowing freely, but to be honest, I don’t know if they’re because of sadness from his denial of information or joy that he said he’s close. I try to focus on joy. He’s in the country, in our city, probably close to the neighborhood! Soon he will be back in the house. Suddenly I can’t contain my excitement.   
Jumping up from the couch I dance over to the front facing window and sit there waiting, like a dog. My reflection scares me though; I look like an emotional wreck, which I am, but still. Heading upstairs, into our room and over to the vanity, I wash away my tears, moisturize my face and apply a thin layer of make-up. I trade my around-the-house cleaning clothes for my favorite skinny jeans and a black button-up. My short silver hair contrasts the black nicely. Now, I look presentable.   
Just then I hear footsteps coming up the outside stairs and up to the door. Without thinking I run from our room to the top of the staircase that looks down to the door. Suddenly it swings open and a gorgeous Frank steps through. Our eyes meet and I squeal with excitement. I fly down the stairs and into his arms without any warning. He embraces me tightly before lifting me completely off the ground and wrapping my legs around his waist. I bury my head into his shoulder, breathing in his amazing scent of mint and chocolate. I run my hands all over his arms and neck, through his dark brown hair and down his toned back, reacquainting myself with his body.   
Realizing that we’ve been like this for a while and I must be heavy for him, I start to withdraw, but his grip tightens and he finally speaks, “No, baby. I’m not putting you down. Never.” His voice is firm and loving.   
Kicking the door closed, he walks us over to our cozy living room and sits down on the loveseat. I finally remove my head from his neck to look into his eyes. They are a beautiful hazel color that I could never get tired of looking at. My eyes travel down to his perfect nose and finally his wide lips. Without another second, we crash our lips together. It’s passionate and heated and it shouts ‘I missed you!’ His hands grip my hips, digging in softly and my hands wrap gently around his neck. His tongue suddenly joins the party and I allow it into my mouth. I have to break away after a minute though, for need of breath. We lean our foreheads together and stare into each other’s eyes.   
I break the silence, “I love you.”   
His smile is worth a million dollars and makes me even happier, if that’s possible. “I love you, Gerard.” He purrs my name, making it sound erotic and changing the mood slightly.   
“Yeah, how come you left me for so long?” I pout.  
He chuckles, “Oh, sweetheart. You’re so clingy.”  
I frown. “Five weeks is a long time!” I defend, my voice raising an octave.   
“I know and I’ve missed you a lot. I never stopped thinking about you. Every song I played was for you, everything I did, you were in my mind.”  
I raise an eyebrow. “Everything?”  
He smirks. “Everything,” he confirms, kissing me again. I run my hands through his hair tugging slightly and testing my dominance a little, I try to force my tongue into his mouth. He responds by pushing my hips firmly down and grinding them onto his growing erection. I gasp with pleasure, opening my mouth for him to fill with his tongue, firmly asserting his dominance.   
I’m in the mood to play though, so I climb up higher on his lap, tucking my knees under and leaning over him a little. My victory is short lived though, because he swiftly pulls me off his lap, laying me down and resting himself above me on his elbows. When he pulls away his eyes are wild and devious, my favorite.   
“Is someone challenging me?” He asks mockingly.  
“What? No,” I tease. When he kisses me again I start to push back and soon flip us over so I’m on top.   
“Hmmm… I think someone is asking to be punished.” He slaps my ass hard and I gasp out in pleasurable pain.   
“N-no, I wouldn’t dare.” My words are submissive, but my tone is challenging.   
He picks me up off the couch and presses me into the wall, “Someone has forgotten who the boss is here.” He grabs one of my thighs and wraps it around his waist, teasing me by pressing his hard-on against mine. “Who do you belong to?” He whispers, while brushing his lips across my collarbone and driving me insane.  
I can’t take it any longer. “Y-you,” I stutter.  
His lips move to my ear, nibbling slightly. “Who do you answer to?” He demands.  
“You,” I whisper.  
“And how do you address me?” His lips sweep across my jaw, so close to my lips I can feel them trembling with want.  
“Sir.”  
“Good boy.” He grinds into me again and Oh god! I need him so badly.   
“Please, Sir.” I plead.  
“What is it baby boy?”   
“P-please, I…n-need-.” Before I finish my body disobeys my mind, taking what it wants, by grabbing Franks hair and hip and simultaneously kissing and grinding into him.   
He growls into my mouth before harshly bending me over the loveseat, pushing my face into the pillows.   
“You have been so naughty, baby…” his voice hisses in my ear. Running his hand torturously slowly from my hair down my spine to my hips he rips down my jeans and boxers, releasing my aching cock. His fingers leave a trail of hot pleasure behind. When his hand reaches around and grabs my cock, I moan loudly in pure joy.   
“Please, Sir…please.” I whimper.  
“You have been bad though, Gee.” He accentuates his point with a sharp slap to my butt cheek.   
I groan and beg again. “Please, I will be good. So good for you, Sir.”  
“Oh, I bet. Just begging to be owned by your master. To be fucked hard like the slut you are, hmm?”   
His words practically make me cum, but instead my dick just grows more painfully hard. Frank feels this and decides to torture me by giving it two slow strokes before letting go. I whimper and press my butt back into Frank’s crotch, begging.   
“Oh, yes… just take me. Please…I am a slut, I am whatever you say and you’re my master, just…please.” Frank grabs my hair and roughly tugs me back up for a twisting kiss. It’s forceful and harsh, but I love it. He shoves his tongue in my mouth before pulling back and planting hard kisses to my neck and ear, all while grinding his hard on into my naked ass. I’m a complete fucking mess of moaning and pleading. I’m not sure how long I’m going to be able to last.   
His mouth is creating purple marks, I’m sure. I feel his teeth sometimes biting and grazing my skin, teasing me. He shifts to kiss along my shoulders and then my back around to my other ear. He starts to be a little gentler and I start to crave the pain, but as if on cue he bits my ear hard, for sure drawing blood.  
“You know the safeword, slut.” His whisper is hot and intimidating in my ear. “You are a slut. My slut. You’re all fucking mine. I own you, bitch, now say it, say you’re mine.”  
I don’t want to disobey him but his words drive me so crazy I can’t even respond. I manage a groan/ gurgle sound, from the back of my throat, but it’s not what he wants. His hand strikes my ass really hard and I arch my back in pleasure. He grabs hold of my hair again and yanks my head back, exposing my neck, he bites it violently.   
“Say it!” He growls. “Or I swear I will make that pretty little ass of yours ache and bleed. Say it, Gerard.”  
I struggle to speak. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind the punishment, but I want to please Frank. “I-I’m…” I trail off, but another bite to my neck pulls me back.   
I twist around in his arms and fist his shirt hauling him flush against my body and looking submissively down at him I say more confidently, “I’m yours.”  
A look of absolute wild love takes over his face. “Good.” He kisses me again and I run my hands though his hair. His hands squeeze and release my ass repeatedly before they find their way to the collar of my shirt. He doesn’t waste time with the buttons, just rips it open pushing it off my shoulders, discarding it on the floor and raking his nails down my bare back and chest. It stings and I love it. I realize I’m now completely naked while he still has all his clothes on including his shoes. When my fingers find their way to the hem of his shirt I remember he’s still in charge. I stop kissing him and look into his eyes. He just nods and I swiftly pull it off him.   
I spend time working my way down his beautiful tattooed torso, kissing every inch. Instead of undoing his pants though I tease him, rubbing his thighs through the materiel, then unlacing his converse. He kicks them across the room.   
Still, I torture him by avoiding his pants and instead pushing him back to sit on the loveseat. I stand back from him letting him admire my body. I turn around slowly, shaking my hips and wiggling my butt.   
“Mmmm…so gorgeous baby. All mine.” He growls.   
I nod, “Yes, Sir.” He’s so beautiful, sitting there staring at me like I’m a goddess. His hazel eyes are darker now, glinting and catching the light, filled with lust and dominance. I want to please him and suddenly I can’t wait any longer.   
I flash him a smirk before sticking my fingers in my mouth and wetting them sufficiently, then I reach down and press two against my entrance. I’m about to push in when Frank springs to life yanking my arm away.  
“No, slut. You don’t deserve any prep. You’ve been such a bad little girl, you’re going to feel me. Feel the pain and welcome it to apologize for your defiant actions.” I whimper, slightly scared. I know Frankie would never really hurt me though, so I just reply quietly, “Yes, Master. Whatever you say.”   
He kisses me, licking my bottom lip before pushing his tongue inside my mouth. I kiss him back a little, but mostly just let him use my mouth. His dominance turns me on so much. My hands loosely run through his hair, but he’s doing most of the work. One of his hands is squeezing my ass while the other my hip and his tongue fucks my mouth.   
“Mmmmm… Fuck. Good girl. You’re being so good for me. Say you love me.”   
I oblige all too eager, “Yes, baby. I love you so fucking much.” Shit! I said baby! I look up at him apologetically. He just raises an eyebrow at me. To make for my mistake quickly yank his pants down and sink to my knees. Being face to face with his arching cock only reminds me of my aching one. I need him so bad.   
I shut my thoughts out by shoving him in my mouth. He lets out a beautiful groan of pleasure. My tongue swirls around all the sides, when I lift up a bit it digs into his slit, earning a moan. His hand runs through my short hair and grasps the silver strands roughly. My mouth is stretched tight over his generous width and filled with the taste of pre cum. I don’t think I would like the salty bitter taste if it wasn’t from the love of my life. His hand roughly starts to push me lower and lower on his cock. I open as wide as I can and when he hits the back of my throat I start to pull back again, but his hand keeps pushing.  
“C’mon, baby, apologize to me. I know you can do it.” I nod slightly, trying to ignore the throb in my turned on dick and burn on my throat. I want to do it. For him. I swallow around him and then focus on controlling my gag reflex.   
“Oh, yes. Such a good slut.” He commends me. My eyes tear up, but still I sink lower. I finally cover his entire large length with my mouth, my nose tickled by his hair.   
“FUCK. Ok, that’s enough, baby. I gotta last.” He pulls me back up and I gasp for air. He pulls me tight against him, kissing my jaw and neck.  
He wipes my tears, “You did so good, baby. Such a good little girl, right?”  
“Yeah, for you.” I nod and grind onto his now very hard dick, regaining some of my confidence. His lips crash against mine hungrily. I know he wants it just as much as I do. I pull away from him and take a seductive step back, pushing my hips forward and staring him down. When I reach the loveseat I bend over and look back at him waiting.   
He smirks and comes over and bends over my back. He bites my shoulder fiercely.   
“Oh god… Please.” I plead, writhing underneath him. His leans up, I shiver from the loss of heat and his hands snake down my sides to grab my hips. Grabbing them tightly, he rubs himself against my entrance and I moan out. My eyes close in pleasure and anticipation and my teeth chew my lip.   
Suddenly I feel Frankie pull away and I look back at him in confusion.   
“Mmmm, baby, your Master can’t see your beautiful face when you’re like this.” He growls and grabs hold of my hips, pulling me up and turning me to face him. His hands trail to my ass and he lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist and sitting us down on the loveseat, me straddling him. Is he going to let me ride him?!  
“Oh, yes, baby. This is my present to you.” He says, reading my thoughts. I grin excitedly down at him, kissing him quickly before tucking my knees under and raising myself up.   
“Say thank you, slut.” He demands, getting back into the mood.  
I moan at his words, “Thank you, Master. I’m so grateful for you. You’re so generous towards me. And so god damn sexy.” He groans and leans forward to bite my lip. I kiss him passionately, forgetting about my previous actions.  
He pulls away, “God, slut, if you don’t hurry up I’m going take back my present and pound you into the couch without any concern for your unprepared ass.” Oh, yeah. I’d almost forgotten about that, it just turns me on more to think he’ll be causing me pain while claiming me.   
I spit on my hand and give him a few strokes as the tiniest bit of preparation. Lining myself up I slowly sink down centimeter by small centimeter. My ass burns, but I’m going slow enough that I can handle it. When I finally bottom out, I collapse against his chest. I’m panting heavily and I’ve barely even done anything. Frankie kisses my head and neck and whispers in my ear, “Fuck, you feel so good, baby. So tight for me. You’re doing so good, being so obedient for me and taking your punishment. You are so brave and sexy.” I smile at his kind words, they ease my pain a bit.   
After a minute of him kissing me semi-gently, I feel I can start to move. It hurts just enough to enjoy. I slowly start to come back to life, peeling myself off his chest, bracing my hands on his shoulders and starting to rock ever so slightly.  
He groans, “Oh, come on baby. You can do better than this.” His eyes are challenging.  
I grunt and clench my teeth at the pain I feel when I lift myself up his cock. His eyes catch mine again and I suddenly have an overwhelming feeling to make him proud.   
Without any warning I slam myself down on him. He moans my name and I scream his. I continue my fast, hard pace, bobbing on his lap, when all the sudden I find my prostate and all my pain vanishes. “OH! Frankie!!! Oh, right fucking there. You’re so goddamn big!”  
He grunts and pulls me in for a hot kiss. After, I sling my arms around his neck, leaning forward and resting my head on his shoulder. The sound of slapping skin, and smell of husk that comes with sex fills the beautiful large living room.   
“Oh, god, Gee! I missed you so fucking much. Your tight ass, beautiful face and incredible sounds. So, fuck, gorgeous.” I clench around him when he says those things and pull back to look him in the face.   
“Oh, yes…I, fuck, missed you too. No d-dildo compares to y-you. Never l-leave me again. I need you, I need you, t-to fuck…me…every day.” I finally manage, stuttering badly over my words.   
His hands travel down from my sides around to my ass, gripping tightly he starts to push me down even more. I moan obscenely and he mutters a, “Fucking hell.”   
We stare into each other’s eyes, so enchanted by each other. He leans forward and nibbles my ear lobe, then he bites my lips hard, drawing blood.   
I start finding a rough, fast rhythm. Every time our bodies collide with each other my mouth disobeys me letting out moans and groans of pleasure.  
I run my hands through his hair pulling a bit. He digs his fingers into my hips, probably leaving bruises that I’ll be proud to bear, and kisses my jaw, grunting a little.   
I yelp, tightening around him, causing him to sigh, “Fuck. So tight.” I run my hands across his strong shoulders, down his arms and up to my head wiping my sweat away. He grabs hold of my hair and pulls seductively.   
My body feels electric, alive, but my legs are starting to ache from bobbing up and down. I start to slow to little and he notices.  
“What’s the matter, slut? Is my cock wearing you out?” His voice is husky and he gives me sexy lopsided grin.  
“Oh, yes Sir.” I pant.   
He bites my ear, and growls into it, “I’m going to pound you so hard, we’re going to break the couch.” My breath catches with arousal, before he flips us around lying over top of me, propping himself on his elbows and- “Oh god!!!” I scream. His thrusts are like ten times faster and harder than mine, shit! I’m not going to last much longer at this pace. He just smiles wickedly.   
“Told you, whore. Didn’t I?”   
Fuck, he’s so good I can barely speak. My cock is spilling pre cum like a leaky faucet. I manage to choke out, “Yes.”  
“Say I was right.”   
I groan, I don’t know how he’s keeping himself together enough to speak. “Y-you were…right.”   
“Say you’re mine.” He demands.  
“Fuck, I-I’m yours.” I’m a twisting and writhing mess beneath him. My stomach starts to tighten.   
“Say you love me.”  
“I fucking…l-love you.”   
“Are you close, baby?”  
“Yes, so, so…so close.”  
“Are you going to cum for me untouched like a good little girl?” His breathing is ragged with want.  
“Mmmm, yes for you, cause I-I’m yours.” He seems satisfied, still smiling with that devilish glint in his eyes. Fuck, he’s so beautiful. A thick sheen of sweat only makes him glow and shine. His cute pink lips purse slightly when he focuses on his perfect thrusts. His hazel eyes shining bright and looking down at me with untamed love. I reach up and twine my fingers into his rich brown hair, with the other hand I brush my fingers across his hope tattoo, then his search and destroy one, up to his grandfather, and our lady of sorrows. He moans in enjoyment. I kiss him and he bites back.  
I gasp and suddenly feel very close. “Fuck, Frankie. I…I’m gonna…soon.”  
He smiles and replies, “Scream for me, Gerard.” His encouragement and purr of my name send me over the edge, my walls tighten and my vison whitens as my orgasm courses through me. I obey his command by screaming out his name followed by a string of profanities.   
“Ohhhh, Frankie!!! Oh, Sir! Fuck, yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck…” I arch my back as I shoot out ropes of cum all over our chests.  
“That’s it, baby. Fuck, so pretty. Just a little more…” He slams into me a couple more times before filling me up and yelling out, “Fuck! GERARD! Oh, yes! You’re too good!! Fucking hell!”  
His thrusts slow as he milks our orgasms for all they’re worth, then he collapses onto me, not pulling out.  
We lay for a few minutes, not moving. He absently draws circles on my chest, while I stroke and pet his soft hair, muttering quietly, “I love you. I missed you. You’re so beautiful. I love you. Never leave, ever again. Don’t ever leave me alone.”  
He lifts up and looks into my eyes. “Oh, Gee, baby.” He wipes tears I didn’t know I was crying. “I love you too. So much. I would never leave you again, if I could, but baby, you know I gotta tour and so do you. Hesitant Alien is coming out in one and a half months and then you’re going to be touring too.”   
“I know I just wish there was a way we could see each other more. I wish we could go back to being in the same band so we could see each other every day on tour. And I wouldn’t have to go five weeks without seeing you or kissing you or…fucking you.”   
Frank sighs, “I know, Gee. But we both knew that chapter was over. We have a week together and then I’ll see again in five weeks right before your album release. Yeah?”   
I nod slightly, still sad. “I love you.” He mutters, laying his head on my chest again.   
After a maybe two minutes Frank’s head shoots up startling me so much I shriek, “Ah! Frankie, what the-.”  
“Hey!” He cuts me off. “What left do you have to do for Hesitant Alien?”  
“Um, not much, just maybe do a couple more vocals for How it’s going to be and Maya, then work with Doug and Rob to create some more merch and do some interviews, mostly advertisement stuff, why?”  
His huge grin has me very suspicious. “Well, we could buy a bigger bus and you could come with us on this tour! I know you couldn’t come last time cause it was too early in the process, but…” his brows knit together as he thinks. “If you spent this week finishing the vocals in the studio and doing maybe one or two interviews in town, then you could just pack up all your art stuff for the merch and you could create that on the bus, plus you could do a bunch of interviews along the tour across Europe. And, then we could see each other every day and kiss each other every day and…fuck each other every day. Just like old times.” He smiles wickedly at the last comment, but he’s right it sounds like it could really work.   
I could get the vocals done and he’s right about the interviews, it could be good to get the word out more and I could send my merch designs back to Doug and Rob and they could develop them. It’s perfect!  
“Yes! Oh my god! You’re so smart!” I laugh and yank him down for a kiss.   
“Great.” He whispers against my lips. His hands come up to cup my face and he presses himself deeper into the kiss. My hands travel down to his hips and I pull him closer to me only to yelp when I remember his cock is still buried in my ass.   
“Ouch!” I cry out against his lips.   
“Oh, sorry, baby.” He carefully pulls out, but I find my dick twitches again when he does this. He notices and just chuckles at me. I look at him with pleading eyes. I could definitely go for round two.  
“Gee, you’re so horny, huh? I’m just super hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast and its dinner time in London right now.”   
I pout. “After?” I ask with puppy dog eyes.  
“We’ll see…” His kisses my nose softly, then pulls me to my feet and into the kitchen, without any regard for our clothing.


End file.
